Inner Dialog
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: During detention, Sirius and James discuss what other people may have been thinking about.


Title: Inner Dialog

Summary: During detentin, Sirius and James discuss what other people may have been thinking about.

**Note: I was thinking of inner dialog for something that happens during Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. Which got me to thinking about other people thinking about inner dialog. And I came to the conclusion that Sirius and James might be best.**

**I'm not entirely sure if this fic'll work out as planned. I think I might have to make a companion piece to it.**

Sirius Black and James Potter were sitting, rather comfortably, in detention that was assigned to them earlier in the day, after several minutes of yelling from their Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

"Do you think we earned this?" Sirius asked, leaning back comfortably in his chair, watching his quill to go work. They had been assigned the task of writing lines. But with McGonagall out of the room, Sirius had enchanted his quill to write for him.

"I think so." James said innocently. His own quill sat stationary. "Of course, it is worth it." he added.

"Yeah..." Sirius said softly. Then he burst out laughing. "The Quidditch match was great this morning. Did you see Haviers face when you took the Quaffle right from him?"

James grinned. "Yeah. That was perfect. I wondering what he had to have been thinking..."

Sirius smirked and said, "Oh I'm sure I can tell you that. 'I got the Quaffle! I got the Quaffle! I got the... where'd it go?'"

Laughing, James agreed. "I'm sure you're right there. I wonder if winning the match by well over 200 points is the reason McGonagall just gave us lines?"

Sirius shrugged. "Must have been. She had to have been somewhat pleased by that to just give us lines."

"That," James began with a mischievous grin, "or she didn't know all we did."

Sirius thought for a moment, then nodded. "I"m sure you're right." he said. "I think our victory celebration may have gotten just the tiniest bit out of hand."

Sirius laughed as he thought. "Well, I suppose she can't have known about us wrecking the trophy room. After all, she would have made us clean that if she saw it."

"If she saw it, she probably thought Peeves did it." James guessed. "After all, who else can reach the oldest trophies on the highest shelves?" he added with a wink.

"And who else would write such vulgar things?" Sirius asked, pretending to look horrified.

Hearing footsteps outside the door, the boys dove headfirst into their work. But the footsteps soon passed.

"Probably Snape," Sirius whispered, "wanting to gloat. He hexed me first and yet here we are."

"Yes he did." James frowned. "Probably had the thought 'Oh, their backs are turned! The one time I know I can hex them! And no teachers, why this is perfect!'"

Despite his anger and hatred for Snape, Sirius burst out laughing. "It wasn't what you said," Sirius said in answer to James's confused look, "but how you said it. A snooty, high society voice for Snape's inner dialog? I never would have guessed!"

"Inner voices can be surprising." James grinned. "Take mine for instance -- "

"No thank you." Sirius said. "I don't want to know how your inner voice sounds just like Lily Evans."

"Fine, be that way. Though I do wonder what McGonagall's sounds like."

"Probably a sweet, timid little girl's voice." Sirius barked. "Imagine what she was thinking when she yelled at us!"

James pondered this for a moment, then said, "'I'm getting way too old for this! These two never really listen to me anyway. At least Potter won the Quidditch match this morning. But hexing another student! Yelling and screaming at them never gets through to them not to do it, but if I don't they'll think I'm too soft.'"

Sirius was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "It makes sense." he said. "Might not be McGonagall's thoughts but it makes sense."

"Oh you think you can come up with a better one than me?"

Sirius nodded. "'Yell louder! LOUDER! Wag your finger at them while you're at it!'"

The two boys started to laugh again. James then glanced at his watch and sighed. "Wonder when she's coming back for us?"

"She's probably forgotten us." Sirius said, tapping his quill with his wand. "Why else would she leave us?"

James waved his wand over his own parchment, covering it with the lines he was supposed to be writing. 'Hexing other students is not amusing.'

"I say we roll these up, drop them by her study, and go to bed."

"I say that's a plan."

Getting to their feet, the boys raced out of the classroom and to McGonagall's study, thankfully not getting caught. They placed the parchment on her desk after finding that she was not in there. Then they headed back towards the Common Room.

"One more." Sirius said.

"One more what?"

"Moony." Sirius smirked. "I wonder what he's thinking right now..."

James pondered this too. "'If they come back in here, being loud and learning nothing from their detention...'"

"'Then I know they're perfectly sane.'" Sirius finished.


End file.
